Time Machine
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: Inspired by the song Time Machine by Hatsune Miku. Miku and Luka have always been friends forever until Luka moves away to Tokyo! How will their friendship last? MikuXLuka Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Vocaloid fandom! **

**I am back with another fanfic for Vocaloid inspired by Miku's song called 'Time Machine'. I just hope you guys won't get angry because in order for this fanfic to work I had to make Miku and Luka the ****same age****. In the first few chapters, they will be 14 years old. **

**So I hope you like this fanfiction…  
(Please don't kill me! D;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

* * *

"_Look at her!"_

"_Isn't she just sad? She's in love with tuna!"_

"_I know! Why not from this day forward, we call her 'Fish Lady'?_

"_That's a great idea! Not only she smells like tuna, she looks like a tuna, I mean, just look at her hair, it looks like tuna belly sashimi!"_

"_Hey, you're right!"_

"_Hahahahahahaahahahahaha!"_

Their voices are echoing in my mind, their laughs are stabbing my heart. Burying my head deeper in between my knees, more tears fall as I murmur softly to myself…

"Why? Why do they have to hurt me? What did I ever do to them?"

Hello, my name is Mengurine Luka, better known as 'Fish Lady' in this high school in Aso, Kumamoto and I am constantly being bullied by this group of girls, no, monsters led by Akita Neru, the most popular girl is this entire school. With her long golden hair and amazing texting skills, she's the talk of the school.

And me? I'm a nobody, an outcast. Teachers think I'm a good example as I never talk much in class but the truth is I don't have friends. They never speak to me. They hate me and I don't know why. It makes me want to cry just thinking about what strange and stupid rumours they can come up with to scare more and more people away from me.

And if you're wondering, I'm locked in the cleaner's closet. No, I didn't get locked in here accidentally, I locked myself in, it's the only place I can cry in peace because there is really no other place to get some privacy on school grounds.

Suddenly, a bright light shined into the closet from the door, now opened. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I saw teal hair tied in to pigtails.

No…

Why did she have to find me now, in my moment of weakness?

"Luka…"

* * *

Luka went and lock herself in the cleaner's closet again. What did those said demons say about her this time?

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I knelt down in front of her and looked at her. Her eyes were red and swollen, I could easily see tear stains on her cheeks.

"What was it this time?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She shot up and hugged me tightly, resting her head into my shoulder, she sobbed loudly. I could do nothing but stroke her back gently and whisper comforting words to her, trying my best to calm her down. After a while, her sobs died down and she managed to tell me.

"They were talking about my tuna obsession, saying I smell like a tuna and that my hair looks like tuna sashimi, calling me 'The Tuna Girl'…" Anger pumped into my blood, how could they? How could they talk such about Luka, the nicest and most beautiful girl I've ever met! Maybe it's her glasses… No way, there so geeky that they look too cute on her.

"Well, Neru should be called 'The Text Twit', she's practically glued to her phone. I bet she sleeps with her phone like a teddy bear." And, for what seems like centuries, Luka laughed. It was short and shaky but it's still counted as a laugh.

"Come on Mengurine Luka! Dry off those tears and let's go party!" I shouted as I stood up. I extended my hand to pull Luka up. She looked at my hand and smiled at me.

"Miku, I don't know how to thank you." "You don't need to 'cuz that's what friends are for!" I said as I pulled her up.

By the way, I'm Hatsune Miku, Luka's childhood friend. We did everything together, going to school, playing, crying, fangirling, in all of my best moments, Luka was there with me. From elementary to primary and now we are in high school together.

"Hey Luka, wanna meet up at our hideout afterschool?" I asked her with a smile.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" "No, I just arrived." I answered Luka who was pulling herself up onto the porch of our treehouse. We found this treehouse when we were 10. We cleaned it up and claimed it as our hideout. We hang out here almost everyday after school.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Luka asked me.

"Hmm, how about a game of 'who sings it better'?" "Alright, let's sing that song you wrote! What was it called? 'World's Princess' or 'My Princess World'…"

"World Is Mine." I corrected Luka.

"Yeah! That one! Since you wrote it, you sing it!" Luka suggested. I took out my notebook and flipped to the page with the lyrics. I took a deep breath and sang the first verse…

"_**Number one,  
Make sure you look at me from head to toe, got it?**_

_**Number two,  
Look me through all the way to my shoes, okay?**_

_**Number three,  
To my one word, you answer three words in reply.**_

_**If you get that you're absent,  
Right hand, do something!**_

_**Not really saying anything selfish  
I just want you to think I'm really cute**_

_**The number one princess in the world  
Realize that keeping me waiting is out of question**_

_**Who do you think I am?  
Shoot! I feel like eating something sweet!"**_

Luka clapped her hands.

"High-pitched and cute like always, I don't think I'll become famous like you Miku!"

"Don't say that! You are an amazing singer, you're voice is beautiful, Luka!"

"These days, people can't see natural talent and go after cute stuff! My voice is so deep it sounds like a man!" She protested, I flipped my notebook to a page with a song I wrote specially for Luka.

"Luka, try sing this." "B-But Mik-" "I now it's different from World Is Mine but I wrote it for you! I wanted you to find a nice tune for this song since it's yours." I pleaded and Luka nodded her head in reply.

* * *

'Luka Luka Night Fever' The title said, a star in between the Luka and Night. I read through the lyrics and I saw it as a fast-beat dance song. I took a deep breath and sang the chorus with the first tune that came into my mind…

"_**Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Let yourself go with the rhythm!  
Forget everything disgraceful!**_

_**Luka Luka Night Fever!  
I'm always here for you!  
So, don't ever take your eyes of me!**_

_**No, no, don't!"**_

I turned my head to see Miku with her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth agar. I intantly knew that in 3, 2, 1…

"OH MY GOD LUKA! THAT WAS SO AMAZING! IT'S BETTER THAN ANYTHING I COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF! YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE BETTER THAN ME AT SINGING AND COMPOSING!"

Yep, that's a fangirling Miku for you. She does that every time I sing, she really REALLY loves my voice. No matter how much I love Miku's voice, I resist fangirling over it.

We hold these little singing competitions between us because we both have the same dream, to write songs and be famous singers worldwide.

Well, I shouldn't ignore Miku's fangirling remarks.

I should cherish every second I have with her…

Since…

I may not see her again…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you're looking forward for the next chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated my other two Vocaloid fanfics.**

**Bad news! For Magnet, I wrote Chapter 3 on my thumbdrive and I lost it before I could send it to my computer so I have to write it all over again. **

**Good news! The Wild Fox and The Dragon Princess Chapter 6 is in the works and is nearly complete so be patient!**

**Thank you and I hope you'll join me on this new fanfic!**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people.**

**New chapter at 3 in the morning. **

**Sorry if many mistakes. **

**Too tired.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

* * *

"_Wow! Look at her marks!"_

"_Hmm…A+ for English? What are you trying to be? An author?"_

"_A scientist?" _

"_I know! An internationally known tuna fisherwoman!"_

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

Again.

Once again locked in solitude.

Except this time it's in the toilet.

It's not as quiet as the closet but it still provides some privacy.

This time, Neru got a hold of my report card and she teased my English score as she and her group doesn't care about English at all, saying I wanted to be an 'internationally known tuna fisherwoman'. I'm only studying English so diligently is because to be an internationally known singer, you should speak fluent English as it is the most spoken language in the entertainment world.

I still haven't told Miku yet. I just can't bring myself to say. I'm afraid of her reaction and of mine. I'm afraid I'll cry just trying to tell her. The day is getting closer and closer, I'll have to tell her eventually…

Alright, enough crying, I have to be strong. I took some toilet paper and wiped my eyes. It's time to get out of this pity place!

"Luka?"

Or not…Yep, I prefer this nice clean cubical…

"Luka? Are you in there?"

Oh no, she's knocking on my door!

Silence…

I think she's gone…

I let out a sigh in relief…

"Found you!"

A little too soon, perhaps!

I looked up and saw her peeping over the wall that separated the other cubical from my one. She can do some really crazy things sometimes! I didn't want to see her, not now. I opened the door and ran out of the bathroom as faraway from Miku.

"LUKA!" I turned my head and saw Miku catching up with me. I totally forgot she is one of the school's best athlete!

Can't run, need to hide! Where? Where?!

* * *

Luka better have a good reason to run away from me! I turned into a corner which led to a dead end. Luka was no where in sight. I heard heavy footsteps downstairs, probably her's. I ran to the nearest staircase and ran down the stairs to the ground floor. I don't know how she got downstairs and I don't wanna know for now. I saw her running across the field.

"LUKAAAA!" I yelled. She turned back and looked at me, tears were streaming down her eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw her face. I saw her lips mouthed a word before she began running away again.

"Go away." I think it was…

I'm definitely have to find out what's going on…

* * *

What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! I shouldn't be hiding! I can't believe I ran away from Miku, my one and only true friend. She's gonna hate me for life. This is not going to plan. I'm supposed to be with her.

How long is it until that day?

Less than 3 months left…

I have to apologize ASAP!

* * *

I knocked on the brown wooden door. I saw a pink haired woman in her 30s at the door. She recognized me immediately.

"Oh, it's you Miku! Come in! Come in!" "Thank you, Mrs. Mengurine." I replied politely. This woman is Luka's mother. She's a kind loving person who is very honest. I entered the house and looked around. It was emptier than usual. The pictures were taken off the wall and there were cardboard boxes everywhere.

"Luka! Miku's here for you!" Mrs. Mengurine yelled. I heard fast thumps above us which then were heard coming down the stairs. I saw Luka wearing a white T-shirt with blue shorts. As soon as she reached the end of the stairs, she bowed in front of me.

"I'm sorry for running away from you today! Please forgive me!" She said sadly.

"L-Luka…Get off the floor! You know well enough I can never hate you but I'll need an explanation!" I said demanding. She smiled and nodded.

"By the way, what's with all the boxes?" I said pointing at a stack of boxes.

"Oh, Luka didn't tell you?" Mrs. Mengurine said as she walked stood behind Luka. Luka's face was written with shock.

"You see, my husband got promoted and his new office is in Tokyo." I noticed Luka was shaking as her mother spoke.

I regret asking that question because I should have realized sooner…

"We're moving away…"

* * *

Miku was in shock, I noticed her eyes were tearing up. I felt my heart spilt into two at the sight of her crying. She ran out of the front door, not looking back.

"Ummm, was it something I said?" My mom said innocently. I don't have the time to deal with my mom right now.

I have to go after Miku and explain to her everything now…

Even if she hates me…

* * *

I heard sobbing from our treehouse. Yep, she's in there. I climbed the rope ladder and saw Miku curled into a ball in a corner.

"Hey…" I said softly. No reply. I walked slowly towards her and sat next to her. She refused to look at me.

"I was going to tell you but I couldn't do it. I was afraid that you would be shocked and hate me. I didn't even have a say in this whole moving idea…" She didn't say anything, she continued to cry.

"And about today, I was going to consult our homeroom teacher about a mistake in my examination results. Neru pulled the paper out of my hand and looked at my results. She starting teasing me, saying I was getting good marks in my English to be an internationally known tuna fisherwoman…"

Silence…

"Miku, I'm sorry…"

"Where are you moving to?" Her voice was soft and shaky.

"Tokyo…"

"When?" She asked, slightly louder.

"10 September…"

She stood up and pulled out a pink marker pen. She flipped the calendar on the wall to September and circled the date '10'.

"You're lucky, you know that?" She said softly, refusing to look at me.

"Vocaloid Academy is in Tokyo…" She said softly. Vocaloid Academy is one of the most privileged music schools in Japan. Most of the famous singers and composers come from that school.

"You'll pass the entrance exam for sure with your voice, Luka!" Her cheeks were stained with dried tears and her nose was red but she smiled with her heart. Now that's strength, something I lack a lot.

"Don't you dare scare me like that! You sounded like a zombie earlier!" I scolded as I slapped her arm.

"Ahn! Luka's so mean!" She said with a childish voice which complimented her childish pout.

I don't know what's gonna happen in the future but one things for sure…

These 3 months I have left with Miku will forever be treasured in my heart!

* * *

**Good night.**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
